


Accolade au bureau

by lillie (lilliecoeur)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, OCC - Freeform, PWP without Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilliecoeur/pseuds/lillie
Summary: House à un sexfriend depuis plusieurs mois mais celui-ci souhaite changer la donne.





	Accolade au bureau

**Author's Note:**

> Ce PWP date de 2011/2012. Je l'avais écris pour un concours spécial lemon du forum French Fics Fanart.  
> Je préviens d'avance l'histoire est pas mal OCC mais je me suis bien amusé quand je l'ai écris ( quand je ne m'arraché pas des cheveux ).  
> L'histoire telle que publiée ici n'est pas complète, il y avait à l'origine un prologue et un épilogue mais ceux-ci étaient liés à l'univers du forum. Je pense qu'en tant que PWP, l’histoire reste toute à fait compréhensible ^^. 
> 
> Disclaimer : Le Docteur House et ses acolytes ne m’appartiennent pas… et pour une fois, au vu du caractère du bonhomme, j’en suis heureuse.

  
Enfin débarrassé de Lisa Cuddy partie à une réunion à l’extérieur de l'hôpital, House profitait du calme retrouvé tout en jouant innocemment à son jeu vidéo préféré qui consistait à dégommer des personnages, dont les avatars ressemblaient étrangement à Vogler, Tritter et Cuddy. Greg pensait avoir bien mérité cette petite pause, car sa journée avait été horrible.  
Lisa avait été encore plus énervante qu'à l’habitude. Le diagnosticien ne comprenait pas vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait en ce moment : elle avait été encore plus casse-pieds qu‘à l‘ordinaire, l‘obligeant à faire le double d‘heures de consultations externes que ce qu‘elle lui demandait à l'ordinaire. Quoiqu'en réfléchissant bien il avait peut-être un tantinet exagéré en demandant à son dernier petit ami s’il l’avait rencontrée dans son club d’échangisme et si sa famille était au courant de son homosexualité, enfin bisexualité car Cuddy était une transsexuelle.  
Wilson, lui, s'était révélé encore plus mielleux qu‘à l‘habitude. Il s’était récemment réconcilié avec sa dernière épouse en date. House avait beau être heureux pour son ami, si ! si ! !!! C’était vrai, son épouse avait beau être stupide et insipide, voir son ami heureux était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, mais trop c’était trop, parce que le voir aussi pathétique était vraiment fatiguant à la longue.

Et tout ça, c’était sans compter sur ses canetons inutiles qui s'étaient révélés encore plus inutiles qu'a l'ordinaire.  
Bien que, en réfléchissant mieux, même si elle n’avait pas était d’une grande aide, Cameron s'était révélée être un bel objet de décoration dans sa petite jupe noire, en tout cas assez séduisante pour occuper le père de leur patiente pendant que Forman revivait sa folle jeunesse en rentrant par effraction chez celui-ci afin de chercher des preuves qui ne firent que confirmer ce que House suspectait depuis le début. Quant au blondinet, il l’avait chargé de faire ses consultations à sa place.  
House devait bien avouer qu’il jubilait à l’avance de mettre ses subordonnées dans des situations plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres. Personne ne le croirait s’il le confiait, mais c’était pour leur bien. Quand comprendraient-ils qu’il ne fallait pas forcément obéir aveuglement, même à lui, et suivre les règles à la lettre mais au contraire faire tout ce qui était en leurs âmes et consciences pour soigner leurs patients. Et si cela voulait dire mentir, voler, séduire… et bien tant pis, il fallait ce qu’il fallait.  
House venait de dégommer un énième petit Volger lorsque la porte de son bureau s’ouvrit brusquement dans un crissement suspect, provoquant un léger sursaut puis un haussement involontaire des sourcils, chose pourtant rare chez lui. Quelle ne fut pas surprise quand il vit celui qu’il nommait commodément son sexfriends débouler dans la pièce, passablement énervé et légèrement échevelé. 

« _Il faut que l’on parle_ », attaqua son amant avant de fermer la porte à double tour et de descendre les rideaux, afin d’éviter les regards indiscrets. 

« _Ah oui tu crois ?»_ demanda Greg en s’approchant de son amant, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. 

_« Tu ne préférerais pas faire autre chose ? »_ susurra Gregory en se rapprochant doucement de son partenaire, s‘amusant du trouble qu’il percevait nettement chez son compagnon. Il alla s’asseoir sur le coin de son bureau, heureux de son petit effet et bien décidé a poursuivre son petit jeu. Il fit remonter doucement sa cane le long de la jambe de sa victime plus que consentante, au vu de ce que le médecin pouvait percevoir de l’anatomie de son compagnon d’où il était assis. 

_« Arrête ça ! Il faut que l’on parle et maintenant ! »_ Lança l’autre homme avant de se mettre à bonne distance du médecin. 

_« Quoi ?! Quel est le problème je ne te fais pas assez prendre ton pied ?!»  
_

_« Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas de cela dont je veux te parler. J’en ai marre de la façon que dont tu me traite ! »  
_

_« Si cela ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours partir »_ répliqua House en désignant la porte d'un geste de la main. 

_« Après tout entre nous, ce n’est que pour nous amuser, je trouverai facilement quelqu’un d’autre……quelqu'un de plus conciliant »_

A ces mots, le jeune homme sentit céder le dernier barrage qui lui permettait de se contrôler. Ce n’était pas la première fois que le grand docteur House dépassait les bornes avec lui, mais là c’était la fois de trop et il ne put contrôler ses nerfs entièrement et se jeta sur lui. 

Le plaquant contre le plateau en verre du bureau dans un geste vif et rapide qui laissa le diagnosticien sans recours, il força violement le barrage de ses lèvres pour lui infliger un baiser brutal et dominateur.

House ne s’était rarement sentie aussi désemparé de sa vie. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû pousser son amant aussi loin. Celui-ci ne s’était jamais auparavant montré dominateur. D’habitude dans leurs échanges, c'était normalement lui qui dominait. 

Comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, et ce qui risquait d'arriver, House mordit violemment les lèvres de son compagnon, le faisant reculer légèrement. Il arriva partiellement à se détacher de lui, provoquant une courte lutte eux qui les fit tomber à terre, ce qui facilita la victoire de son amant, plus jeune et vigoureux, sur lui. Le jeune homme profitant de sa supériorité physique le plaqua au sol. 

_« Ce n’est pas la peine de te débattre. Aujourd’hui c’est moi qui mène la danse._ » lui susurra-t-il en lui roulant ses hanches contre les siennes, démontrant ainsi le désir qu’il avait de lui. Puis il prit à nouveau les lèvres de Gregory, dans un doux baiser qui fut vite suivi de plusieurs autres qui se firent de plus en plus passionnés et voluptueux. Rapidement cela ne lui suffit plus. Il se désintéressa de ses lèvres, pourtant succulentes, pour poursuivre son bécotage sur sa gorge, mais se retrouva gêné et agacé par le haut du médecin. Il se releva et agrippa fermement le col du t-shirt et d’un geste brusque et déterminé le déchira sur toute sa longueur, découvrant ainsi un torse plutôt bien conservé pour son âge, recouvert d'un léger duvet, bouclé, poivre et sel, fortement tentateur. S’arrachant à la contemplation de son compagnon, le jeune homme reprit ses caresses avec sa bouche sur le torse du diagnosticien et dissémina une pluie de suçons sur son chemin, comme pour marquer son territoire.

House sentit des vagues de plaisir le traverser quand la bouche de son compagnon redessina ses pectoraux, puis prit entre ses dents son téton gauche, mordillant sa pointe durcie par le désir, pendant que son jumeau lui était titillé par la main droite de son partenaire. 

Puis, abandonnant le torse de sa victime consentante, son partenaire laissa de sa langue des trainées humides sur les abdominaux de Greg pour finir par atteindre la ceinture de son jean, pantalon qui devenait de plus en plus juste au vu de la bosse qui le déformait. Fébrilement, il défit le bouton et abaissa la fermeture à glissière qui le séparait de sa cible qu’il effleura rapidement en lui retirant son pantalon. Avant de descendre le long des jambes de Gregory, il le débarrassa rapidement de ses baskets, chaussettes, jean et de son boxer. Avant de remonter vers sa cible, à la découverte du sexe de Greg, son amant eut un large sourire.

 _"A ce que je vois, tu es toujours aussi en forme_ , chuchota-t-il a l’oreille son compagnon d’une voie rauque et sexy.  
House ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres quand son compagnon effleura son sexe.

 _"Pressé, mon serpent diabolique ?"_ lui souffla son amant en s’éloignant de lui, pour aller chercher les coussins du divan qu’il déposa sous la jambe blessée de Greg et sous ses hanches, avant d’entreprendre un lent et langoureux effeuillage. A cette vision enchanteresse de ce corps apparaissant peu à peu, House sentit son corps rentrer en fusion, accompagné d’un durcissement non négligeable de son pénis, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu du regard affamé de son compagnon, qui, une fois libéré de ses vêtements, alla rejoindre le médecin, pour reprendre ses cajoleries là où il les avait abandonnées.

Gregory sentit un torrent de lave se propager dans ses veines quand une fugace sensation d’humidité enveloppa son prépuce.  
  
A la perception des frémissements parcourant le corps de son supplicié, son ami eut un sourire gourmand : avant de reprendre de sa langue enjôleuse sa gâterie, il s'amusa à titiller d'un rapide et agile coup de langue sur la fente du gland.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, House ne savait plus où donner de la tête : il voulait plus, bien plus.

 _« Je t’en supplie… plus »_ implora House, accompagnant ses propos d’un léger coup de hanche.

Son amant dissimula un sourire tout en continuant sa douce torture quelques instants avant d’amorcer un va et vient. 

Gregory n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir se laisser aller comme cela, se laisser faire, perdre le contrôle, particulièrement avec un homme, spécialement avec cet homme. Son corps, sous ses doigts experts et agiles, était semblable à du marshmallow au-dessus des braises. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien, son esprit était comme vide : oubliée la solitude, toute douleur l'avait déserté pour faire place au plaisir, dû à la sensation de la langue de son amant caressant son scrotum. Celui-ci abandonna cette partie si sensible de son corps et remonta sensuellement vers son oreille. 

_« Tu es sûr de vouloir aller jusqu’au bout ? »_ murmura-t-il à l’oreille de House avant de la mordiller.

Pour toute réponse Greg prit avidement dans sa bouche les doigts que lui présentait son tentateur, suçotant ceux-ci au même rythme que la danse de ses mains sur le corps de son jeune amant. Il pouvait sentir la peau lisse et chaude sous ses paumes, son corps était si souple sous ses doigts. Son cœur rata un battement quand il sentit la main de son compagnon autour de son sexe, c’était si bon.

Il raffermit légèrement sa caresse sur le sexe dur de Gregory, avant d’introduire un doigt dans son anus. Pour se faire pardonner il lui embrassa le cou. Toutefois, voyant que Gregory acceptait bien l’intrusion, il en ajouta un deuxième, puis entama un doux mouvement de ciseaux, accordant son attouchement à l’étreinte autour du pénis du médecin. 

Cela emporta Greg dans un autre degré de passion. Son amant raffermit de nouveau la pression de sa main autour du sexe de son compagnon et accéléra les va et vient sur celui-ci. 

_« Tu ne voudrais pas que cela finisse avant d'avoir vraiment commencé ? »_ lâcha-t-il avec un grand sourire fripon avant de se soustraire à leur étreinte.  
Pour toute réponse, House ne put que remuer la tête de haut en bas avant de s’allonger sur le dos tout en soulevant légèrement ses hanches dans un geste d‘invite. Après avoir échangé un long regard avec Greg, son amant introduisit doucement son membre dans son anneau de chair. 

House cru être déchiré en deux lorsque son compagnon amorça un profond coup de hanche. Ses doigts qui, une seconde plus tôt étaient comme des douces plumes survolant amoureusement les muscles tétanisés par l’effort de son compagnon, devinrent des lames de rasoir laissant un parcours sanglant sur leur chemin. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il sentit le sexe de son compagnon se durcir encore plus en lui, la douleur, au lieu de refreiner leurs ardeurs, les décupla. Le serrant un peu plus contre lui, son amant prit en main son sexe palpitant et il entama un langoureux vas et vient d’une poigne ferme. Peu à peu les coups de reins devinrent frénétiques, douleur et plaisir se rejoignirent. House ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Greg ne savait plus faire la différence, un volcan sembla exploser dans ses reins quand son amant toucha le point si sensible. Jamais encore avant il n’avait ressenti un tel délice ! House empoigna les fesses de son vis-à-vis tout en écartant les cuisses un peu plus, quémandant plus, toujours plus. Greg n’en pouvait plus, son cœur battait à vive allure, un dernier coup sur sa prostate lui coupa le souffle, ses muscles se contactèrent, son cerveau envoya des vagues d’endorphines dans tous son corps, provoquant un fulgurant orgasme.  
  
La jouissance de Greg, accompagnée de la vive contraction de ses muscles internes autour de son sexe, amena son compagnon à son paroxysme. Après avoir poussé un cri sorti du plus profond de son être, celui-ci se déversa en lui avant de s’effondrer sur le côté, entrainant House sur lui. Épuisé, Gregory se pelotonna dans les bras de son amant, ses paupières refermées sous ses pupilles encore dilatées, le désir de se laisser aller grandissant en lui jusqu’à ce que l’horrible vérité ne s’abatte sur lui.  
  
_« Comment avait il put faire cela ? Non ce n’était pas possible! »_  
S’arrachant des bras de son compagnon, House se précipita sur ses vêtement, sous le regard ahuri de son amant. Il n’osait pas le regarder, la honte de son acte, lui était abominable. Récupérant un t-shirt dans un tiroir de son bureau, il l’enfila rapidement avant de se précipiter vers la porte.  
  
_« Il y a de l’antiseptique dans le troisième tiroir du casier, derrière le fauteuil. Si tu as besoin d‘aide demande à Annie, elle ne te posera pas de question »_ fut tout ce qu’il trouva à dire à son amant avant de fuir loin de cet hôpital, loin de son bureau, loin de cet homme.  
  
Cela faisait des heures que Greg se déchainait sur son piano, enchainant ses morceaux préférés, un verre de whisky et sa boite de Vicodin à portée de main, avec pour seul témoin la pluie tombant en trombes sur les vitres, essayant de se vider la tête, s’évertuant à oublier un des meilleurs moments de sa vie et aussi, paradoxalement, un des pires. Il s’efforça d’effacer la douleur qu’il avait ressentie devant le regard d’incompréhension que lui avait lancé Éric lorsqu’il l’avait abandonné plus tôt dans la journée, enfin pour être plus juste la veille, puisqu’au moment où il se faisait cette réflexion, sa vielle horloge normande, héritée de son arrière-arrière grand-mère maternel, sonna les douze coups de minuit.  
Tandis qu’il allait rempiler pour son énième verre, on frappa à la porte. Il décida de ne pas répondre. Mais après plusieurs minutes de cette cacophonie, House se décida à répondre.

 _« Wilson, laisse-moi tranquille! Je ne veux voir personne! Va donc retrouver ta bonne femme! »_ hurla-t-il à l’importun avant de retourner à son piano et à son verre de whisky.  
Alors qu'il se remettait à massacrer les pauvres touches de son piano, il entendit ce qu’il pensa être un jeu de clés dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Horripilé par cette intrusion, House se leva et alla en titubant vers la porte, oubliant sa canne près de l’instrument de musique.

 _« James si je t’ai passé mes clef, ce n’est pas pour que tu les utilises »_ avertit-il l’enquiquineur en attrapant la poignée.

*****************  
  
Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, la personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas son casse-pieds d'ami mais celui à l'origine de son malheur, celui qui avait ravivé les mauvais souvenirs qu'il tentait de noyer à coup de Vicodine et de whisky.

Sur le seuil de la porte se tenait son subalterne, non, pas seulement son …amant ? Une ... passade ? Forman ? Non, pas Forman. Devant sa porte se tenait Éric.

Un Éric très gêné d’ailleurs qui attendait, trempé de la tête aux pieds. La pluie avait rendu sa chemise blanche transparente, laissant apparaître les tablettes de chocolat que formaient ses abdominaux. A cette vision Greg sentit son pouls s’accélérer et sa bouche devenir sèche. Il voulut refermer brusquement la porte mais Éric l’en empêcha en se glissant rapidement entre celle-ci et son chambranle.

Souhaitant l’éviter, Greg recula, mais la mauvaise combinaison que formaient l’absence de sa canne, le mélange d’alcool et de médicaments qu’il avait absorbés coup sur coup depuis qu’il était rentré chez lui en début d’après -midi, lui fut fatal et entraîna une perte l’équilibre.

Alors que Gregory se sentait partir en arrière, des bras puissants et réconfortants l’enveloppèrent. 

_« Réconfortants ? Mais je n‘ai pas le droit »_ à cette pensée House paniqua. Il voulait s’éloigner, il fallait qu’il parte. 

_« Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez Forman ? »_ lâcha Gregory en s’arrachant des bras d’Éric.

 _« Vous ? Tu comptes me vouvoyer ? Après ce qui s’est passé ? Nous ne sommes pas à l’hôpital. Pour changer tu pourrais au moins me donner une explication ou du moins me laisser me sécher, cela serait la moindre des politesses. Quoique c’est vrai que cela n’est pas ton fort.»_ rétorqua Éric légèrement agacé. 

_« Oui enfin… Non, je suis désolé »_ balbutia House.

Cela surprit Forman: ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Généralement son patron était beaucoup plus sûr de lui, pour ne pas dire arrogant. Mais justement peut-être était-ce le problème ?  
Maintenant le diagnosticien ne pouvait plus se voiler la face : il n’était plus seulement un subordonné ou un sexfriends selon ce qui l’arrangeait.  
  
Malgré tout, Éric n’osait pas trop espérer, vu la réaction de son compagnon après qu’ils aient fait l’amour. Oui, quoi que certains auraient pu en dire, pour lui ces moment avaient été les meilleurs de sa vie. Jamais encore auparavant il ne s’était senti aussi bien, aussi complet, il avait l’impression d’avoir trouvé le dernier morceau de puzzle constituant son cœur, son âme.  
House ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait dit cela : ce n’était pas pourtant dans ses habitudes mais là il ne pouvait faire autrement. Ce n’était plus son subordonné qui se tenait devant lui mais Éric. House essaya de toutes ses forces de repousser cette idée.

Tout en reculant il fit signe à Éric d’entrer. 

_« Assieds-toi là, je vais te chercher une serviette »_ ordonna-t-il à l’autre homme en lui désignant le canapé, tous en se dirigeant vers le piano où il récupéra sa canne avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Gregory ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. 

_« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il vienne, maintenant ? Cela ne pouvait-il pas continuer comme avant ? Non, bien sûr, pas après ma réaction de cet après-midi, ce n’est plus possible. »_ se lamenta-t-il en s’aspergeant d’eau froide pour essayer de retrouver une tête un tant soit peu humaine.

Lorsqu’il revint dans son salon, il trouva Éric en train de fureter un peu partout. House eut un sourire triste à cette vue. 

_« Normal qu’il soit intéressé. Après tout, il n’est jamais venu ici, comme je ne suis jamais allé chez lui. Je me demande comment est son appartement ? Non, non Greg ce n’est pas le moment de te demander ça. Et puis c’est normal qu’il soit curieux, il est médecin et être curieux est dans notre nature »._

Il resta quelques secondes à le contempler : cela n’était pas bon, cela lui faisait beaucoup trop plaisir de le voir ici, chez lui.

 _« Tu aimes ma collection de disques ? »_ interrogea-t-il Éric avant de lui tendre une serviette vert pomme. 

_« Merci »_ dit celui-ci en attrapant un peu brusquement la serviette. Se faisant, ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de House, provoquant des frissons dans le corps des deux protagonistes. 

Un lourd silence s’installa.

 _« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »_ demanda House en retirant sa main.

_« Merci non, je n’ai pas soif, et n’essaye pas de noyer le poisson, tu sais très bien que si je suis venu ici c’est pour avoir une explication. »  
_

_« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Ce qui fait qu’il me semble que je n'ai pas d'explication à te donner. »  
_

_« Ah non? Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d’alu ? Dis-moi, tu crois vraiment ce que tu racontes? »  
_

_« Un supérieur n’a pas à donner d'explications à un subordonné ? »  
_

_« Depuis quand un supérieur couche-t il avec son subordonné ? »_ répliqua Éric exaspéré par la mauvaise foi évidente de son amant.

 _« C'était une erreur »_ hésita House après un léger moment de silence.

Tout en posant cette question Forman se rapprocha doucement de Greg jusqu'à se retrouver tout près de lui, son regard braqué au sien. Il effleura de sa main la joue du médecin. A ce contact, House sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et un frisson parcourir son corps. Percevant ses réactions et les prenant pour une invitation, le plus jeune décida de pousser sa chance en l'embrassant. Le baiser se fit léger puis, sentant House se détendre dans ses bras, Éric décida d’approfondir doucement le baiser. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce que House prenne conscience de la situation. Il se sépara d’Éric et recula de quelque pas.

 _« Et bien si c'était une erreur, visiblement tu es prêt à la reproduire_ » lança Éric, plus méchamment qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. 

_"Comme d'habitude ! La est une erreur, l'alcool est une erreur, cette canne est une erreur: et pourtant je les conserve non ?"_ hurla Gregory en s’approchant de Forman

"Alors conserve une erreur de plus... "chuchota Éric à l’oreille de Greg en le prenant dans ses bras.

_"Mais ça, c'est le type d'erreur que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir assumer tu vois... que je ne peux pas assumer!"  
_

_"Pourquoi ça ? Bon sang, si tu te décidais à me raconter ce qui t'obsède..".  
_

_« Ce n’est pas bien ! Si tu savais depuis combien d’années j’ai essayé d’enfouir cette part de moi-même. Tu ne t’es jamais demandé pourquoi je suis persuadé que tous mes patients mentent, que tous les êtres humains cachent ce qu’ils sont aux autres ? C'est parce que je le fais !_

Depuis l’âge de 16 ans, quand j’ai compris que j’aimais les hommes autant que les femmes, quand j’ai vu la réaction de mes parents à cette annonce, j’ai décidé de fuir. Je suis parti loin de mon militaire de père, ma mère m'a envoyé vivre chez sa mère, ma grand-mère. Et là j’ai décidé d’oublier, d’enterrer ce que j’étai. Je me suis désintéressé des hommes pour me consacrer aux femmes. 

J’ai eu quelques petites amies, rien de bien sérieux, jusqu’à ce que je rencontre Stacy, à cette partie de paint-ball Docteur contre Avocat. Je suis tombé amoureux de son sourire éblouissant,

j’ai été frappé en plein cœur, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. 

Très vite je l’ai demandée en mariage et nous avons vécu cinq ans de bonheur, jusqu’à ce qu’elle me trahisse, ignorant ce que je voulais, ce que j’étais, comme mon père avant elle. Cela a été la fin de notre couple ou plutôt j‘ai mis fin à notre couple avant qu’elle me quitte. Regarde-moi : comment aurait-elle pu m‘aimer ?

Et j’ai décidé que c'en était fini des relations sérieuses, elles ne me conviennent pas, je suis un lâche. Enfin ça tu le savais déjà, tu n’as qu'à me regarder. Je suis un excellent médecin mais je ne supporte pas mes patients, je ne supporte pas de les voir guérir alors que moi je serai diminué à jamais. 

Après notre divorce j’ai décidé de ne plus me voiler la face, enfin si l’on veut, et j’ai commencé à avoir des relations autant avec des hommes qu’avec des femmes, mais toujours brèves, toujours éphémères.

Et j’ai réussi à m'y tenir, jusqu’à toi. J’ai enfreint une de mes plus grandes règles, ma seule règle, à cause de toi, quand nous avons commencé à coucher ensemble, toi, mon subordonné, toi que je voyais tous les jours. Et ce matin j’ai compris que ce qui n’aurait jamais dû être s’était réalisé : j’avais commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Et ça je ne peux pas, c’est une erreur dont je ne me remettrai pas. » après ces mots, Gregory s’effondra dans les bras d’Éric. 

_« Tu n’as pas à avoir peur, je ne partirai pas, je te prends comme tu es. Moi, aussi je voudrais plus : je ne veux plus que nous soyons des sexfriends, mais un couple. »_  
  
Fin.


End file.
